


Sunshine

by boiling_pasta



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Reikuri, reihisu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boiling_pasta/pseuds/boiling_pasta
Summary: My headcannon is:Historia is a morning person, Reiner is not.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> My headcannon is:
> 
> Historia is a morning person, Reiner is not.

Reiner was not a morning person. He hated how the alarm clock would cut him off from his sleep. Grudgingly, he would get up after relishing his final moments in bed before facing the day with a bedhead and a strong need for coffee. It takes a while before he can shake off last night's sleep and finally function properly, as he would put it.

That used to be how his mornings would go until Historia came.

Historia was such a ray of sunshine. She would be the first one up in the early morning that his alarm clock served him no purpose anymore, other than to just tell time. She would huddle next to him, bounce on the bed, shake him, cuddle him... anything just to get him to wake up. She would call out his name a few times or describe the scene outside the window with which she nevers fails to add such whimsy.

Sometimes, he would keep her in a tight embrace. She usually doesn't mind this unless they have to go to work. Historia would try her best to convince him to get up but he would only mumble his refusal to give her up that easily. Her protests were futile against his hold. She would melt into his arms for a few minutes before she would try to slip from his hold and once again fail at doing so. This routine repeats almost every morning because neither actually wants to leave the other.

Reiner still disagrees with mornings but it has been different since he started waking up with her. He just loves opening his eyes to see her bright blue ones staring back; her golden hair a mess and the covers sprawled out. To him, it was a perfect picture.


End file.
